Gamzee Makara
Gamzee Makara is an antagonist in Andrew Hussie's webcomic, "Homestuck". He is a part of a juggalo-esque cult that worships a time-travelling demon, Lord English. While Gamzee can appear silly and harmless while his mind is under the influence of his "sopor slime", he turns into a murderous nightmare when sober. Appearance Gamzee is from an alien race called Trolls. Trolls have grey skin, orange horns (all trolls have different horns), and yellow eyes. When trolls become physically mature, their eyes become the color of their blood, which Gamzee's case, is purple.He has long, messy, black hair, two tilde (~) shaped horns, and he wears facepaint similar to a clown's. He is usually seen wearing his black T-shirt, which has the Capricorn symbol printed on the front, and what appears to be spotted pajama pants. After another troll attempts to kill Gamzee, he grabs their hand and forces them to cut leave three parallel scars on his face. The capricious extraterrestrial juggalo also receives a purple suit with fake wings, the symbol of Rage and a massive codpiece from a fellow cultist. This suit resembles those worn by God Tiers, who unlock their true powers by dying on Quest Beds. History Gamzee lived on a planet called Alternia, along with the rest of his species. He belonged to a religion dominated by purple-bloods, who were some of the highest trolls in their caste system. One day, Gamzee and eleven other friends played a game called "Sgrub". Little did they know that as soon as they played it, a meteor shower would begin to destroy their world. All the players were taken from their world and onto one planet of a set of twelve. Gamzee was sent to the Land of Tents and Mirth and from he and his friends would travel throughout their planets to gain power before they confronted the games final boss. The entire alien group gathered together and used their power to defeat the Black King, who lead the army that opposed them. Despite being mostly benevolent throughout his adventure, Gamzee suddenly flipped out in the middle of the battle and used an attack that did more damage to the Black King than any other. After the Black King's defeat, the trolls were about to claim their reward, control over the universe created by their victory. However, that universe's Jack Noir suddenly appeared, forcing the trolls to retreat to a meteor used by the Black King's army to create troops. On the meteor, Gamzee's friend, Karkat , accidentally used cloning equipment to recreate the twelve heroes and their ancestors shortly before they were sent through portals to their proper time. As the group of extraterrestrials spent more and more time on the meteor, Gamzee ran out of sopor slime, which kept him calm and jovial. After he completely ran out of it, became sober and a human compared his religion to the Insane Clown Posse, his true nature presented itself and he became consumed by rage and determined to harm those who's bloodlines were "inferior" to his. Gamzee sent a message to Karkat warning him of his bloodlust. Karkat told Equius to subdue Gamzee, but he couldn't bring himself to harm a troll higher on the caste system then him and was choked to death with his own bowstring. His friend Nepeta witnessed this and pounced on Gamzee, but he grabs her arm, snaps her wrist at the same time, and then slashes himself in the face with her claw, throws her to the ground, and kills her. Gamzee then found two other murderous members of the group, but before a three-way battle royale could break out, Kanaya kicked Gamzee a long way away before proceeding to deal with the others. Makara took this opportunity to receive a disturbing puppet and plant false letters that brought all the remaining trolls to the roof. The four trolls prepare to fight Gamzee, but Karkat calms Gamzee down and takes the role as his moirail, a Alternian form of romance. Gamzee then gets revenge on the human that compared his religion to the Insane Clown Posse by creating the puppet that would haunt his dreams. Shortly after that, the trolls would meet up with that human, Dave Strider, and his sister, Rose Lalonde, after the duo accidentally created the source of Jack Noir's power. The trolls and humans agreed to send the meteor hurtling on a course for another universe to meet up with Dave and Rose's friends. While the species caught up to each other, Gamzee, sneaked off and began to collect all the corpses littered around the meteor. Once they arrived in the other universe, Gamzee would use these bodies to create guides for the heroes located there. Gamzee spent his time on the meteor hiding in the ventilation shafts, avoiding nearly all of its occupants. However, he did begin a romantic relationship with one of the trolls, but one formed of hate and not love. He introduces her to Faygo, and many of his bad habits. About a year after they got on the meteor, Gamzee obtains a fake god tier outfit from a ghost that is in the same cult as him. After the meteor reaches its destination, Gamzee manages to escape being captured by the empress of the trolls like the others, but somehow ends up in the same place as Rose and his hate-girlfriend. While it is unknown how he got there or when on his timeline it takes place, Gamzee secretly raises the alien that would become Lord English, the focus of his religion and the monster behind most of the villains the heroes face. Gamzee gives the young Lord English, who goes by Caliborn, many magical artifacts, computers and foods. After Caliborn starts to play his version of Sgrub, Gamzee presents himself to Caliborn. Caliborn immediately shoots him to death. But Gamzee survives the hundreds of bullets being shot at him and crawls to Caliborn to give him the power source he needs to activate a computer screen. After being shot to death again, Caliborn chooses to allow Gamzee to serve him. Gamzee presents an anti-magic crowbar to Caliborn and continues to serve him on his incredibly dangerous quest. Over time, a troll named Aranea Serket used her mind control powers to force Gamzee to steal the Ring Of Life and give it to her. After her mission fails, she loses the ring and Gamzee(?) and her die to the trolls they were fighting. After time retcons, Aranea's plans were never put into action and Gamzee eventually got locked in a fridge and then chained up the fridge so that he could never get out. When fighting against Leprechauns, the fridge Gamzee was in was used as a weapon. People would throw it at the Leprachauns with Gamzee in it. Gamzee eventually started crying at his "torture". When Jack Noir B2 died, it caused a large black hole that destroyed half of a planet. The fridge Gamzee was in was sucked into the black hole, killing him. Personality Gamzee Makara spends most of his time under the effects of sopor slime. During these periods, Gamzee is obsessed with miracles and preaches about them often. He doesn't antagonize anyone and is incredibly calm, even when being yelled at. He swears often and tYpEs WiThOuT pRoPeR pUnCtUaTiOn. Gamzee avoids most conflicts, preferring to relax and will even share his sopor slime with enemies. After he becomes sober, Gamzee changes his personality completely. He feels the need to subjugate the other trolls violently. He actively seeks to kill many of the trolls and does so brutally and without mercy. He also begins to play psychological games with some of his friends to scare and humiliate them. He regains his mellow attitude thanks to Karkat. Even though he isn't actively murdering people, Gamzee hides in the dark, is far less nice and avoids most people on the meteor. Gamzee also is fanatically devoted to his religion and Caliborn, despite his abusive nature. Gamzee also acts capriciously and without an identifiable goal at many points after his murder spree. Abilities Gamzee has incredible strengths despite his silly attitude. His title of the Bard of Rage, means he is "one who invites destruction through Rage" or "one who allows Rage to be destroyed". His Rage powers are ambiguously described, but he is shown willing a doll into existence to torture a person who angered him. His powers are also able to make him stronger than the only person in his party who officially obtained the powers of a god. Unlike many of his friends and enemies, Gamzee is not restricted to one or two types of weaponry. While he originally only utilized juggling clubs, he uses other weapons like the Warhammer of Zillyhoo and bows and arrows. Gamzee also is physically strong enough to break bows in half and use them to choke someone to death. Gamzee also has incredible speed, enough to make a switch an object from someone's hands without them immediately noticing. Gallery Gamzee.png Gamzee.gif Category:Internet Villains Category:Aliens Category:God Wannabe Category:Drug Dealers Category:Mental Illness Category:Webcomic villain Category:Contradictory Category:Immortals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Psychopath Category:Friend of the hero Category:Serial Killers Category:Minion Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Rogue Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Brutes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Cult Leaders Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Trolls Category:Magic Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Comedic Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Affably Evil Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Homestuck Villains Category:Trickster Category:Monsters Category:Tragic Villain